Amelia Wright
Amelia Wright is the current Empress of the Terran Empire, the Solomon Islands, Singapore, the United Kingdom, Luna, Mars, Guyana, Bolivia, Vulcan, Hawaii, Samoa and Archimedes, reigning since the 3rd of October 12,044, after the death of her father. She is the only child of Emperor Joshua and continued her fathers benevolent reign, but her reign is still young, as is she. Amelia was born on the 1st of August 12,028 in Sydney Australia to Joshua and Samantha Wright. She lived in the Imperial Palace in Canberra, and attended a Canberra public school. As a young girl she was teased and bullied for being the daughter of Joshua. From her birth she was groomed by her father to ensure that she would succeed him and govern far better than he. When she was 9 years old her mother died of breast cancer, which impacted her greatly. Amelia married Natalia Summers on the 9th of February 12,048, a very controversial move that resulted in harsh backlash from citizens and politicians alike. Most questioning whether or not she can birth a legitimate heir. Birth In February of 12,028 Samantha Paige announced she was pregnant, and on the 1st of August 12,028 she gave birth to Amelia Wright, and was declared heir apparent to the throne of Terra, by the Imperial Overseer. She lived in the Imperial Palace and attended a public school in Canberra. Everyday her mother would hold her tight and kiss her on the forehead, fearing it was her last day, as Samantha had learnt she had breast cancer two years after giving birth to her daughter. Early Life Amelia's early life with her mother were the happiest days she ever had, but tragedy struck when her mother passed away in 12,037, when she was six years old. Amelia was devastated, and in an interview after her coronation she said that she truly believes that she was the reason her father remained sane and returned to work after his six months of mourning. She remembers clearly how sad her father had become, and how he had begun blaming himself for the death of Samantha and so many others. But she comforted her father, told him he was her hero and that she loved him so much. But when the Emperor had returned to work, Amelia was alone for many hours during the day before and after school, the Emperor had noticed this and hired a nanny in an attempt to fill or at least lessen the void, which it did, and Amelia grew close to her nanny. The Emperor had also begun training Amelia in the ways of the Empire, and though she was only eight at this point, the Emperor believed it was important she learn, in case something happened to him. Amelia first learnt the intricacies of coronation, and the way a monarch should behave, she excelled. She would then move on to learning the day to day routine of running the Empire. She found this more difficult, there were aspects of governance that confused her and made no sense, such as why the Imperial Assembly was presided over by the monarch, and why states could not legislate on Imperial policy and legislation. But in time she realized that the monarchy existed to shape humanity, to prevent greed and selfishness. Becoming Empress After her fathers death, she became Empress, though she had not been crowned yet. Lord Protector Daniel McCormack resigned his position, believing he had failed his Emperor and friend, but Amelia had convinced him to remain in Canberra, and become her adviser, as she was only 16 and lacked knowledge and experience. Jennifer, Amelia's grandmother, and her husband moved into the Imperial Palace after Joshua's death as well, to help Amelia in her transition period. On the 4th of October the Emperor was buried in the Hall of Monarchs in Canberra, and the Empress said this: The Empress' coronation occurred on the 18th of December 12,044, she became the first female Empress of the Terran Empire, and the youngest, of course she had set the precedents. But one precedent she had set world wide was being the first openly homosexual monarch who ascended the throne with intentions of marrying Natalia Summers, her partner. Assassination Attempts Amelia's first assassination attempt did not force people to question her rule, rather it cemented her power and strength. Amelia was attending a dinner in Myanmar with the Myanmar Lord, Regents and other senior government officials, when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. After she had done her business she was washing her hands when she heard a loud thud and watched as a man dragged the guard that was standing watch outside the bathroom in with him. He turned to face her, he swore at her calling her numerous expletives, mostly associated with her sexuality, and then drew a knife. He lunged at her, but she ducked away, sliding behind him where she grabbed the guards gun. But before she could fire he snatched it from her hands and threw it away, he said he wanted to watch her suffer. He started to move toward her, she grabbed the guards sabre, drew it and plunged it into the mans chest. He screamed as the sabre missed his heart but was lodged in his rib cage. He ran screaming from the bathroom into the dining hall where he collapsed. The Empress emerged moments later, she had blood on her hands and was looking a little startled, but she was unscathed, physically. Amelia was cemented as her own hero, a symbol of female strength, and it was at this point that most senior government officials knew she was her fathers daughter. Category:Monarch Category:Reign Category:Wright Category:Amelia Category:Terran Empire Category:Empress